Recent advances in digital media programming allow a set-top-box (STB) to provide HDTV programming, video on demand (VoD) services, digital video recording (DVR) services, and/or other features to consumers at home. Although a STB can enable a presentation of media services from various service providers through different means (e.g. cable, dial-up, telephone, satellite) there is virtually no true integration between the services offered. Consequently, the user is generally unaware of the features (e.g. movies, entertainment schedules) available in one service (e.g. satellite) when actively engaged in the use of another media service (e.g. DSL).
A need therefore arises for a system and apparatus for enhancing delivery of media services.